


Don’t Fear The Reaper

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Other, Supernatural AU - Freeform, dream within a dream ooo, reaper!taeyong, short piece, uh vamp!yuta too but he appears for one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: “Life is such a precious thing. Why throw it away?”Lee Taeyong enters your life at your lowest, and you soon realise that the world you live in is less than human.





	Don’t Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while listening to Blue Oyster Cult’s “Don’t Fear The Reaper.” Plus, the thought of Taeyong as the Grim Reaper? Underrated as hell. This is gender neutral so enjoy fanboys n fangirls alike! ❤️

You had never once considered the idea of the supernatural being within reality. All the stories of vampires, werewolves, fairies and other creatures were the stuff of fiction, either as a halloween prop or a childhood tale. You had never once considered yourself to be living amongst such a realm, until you met Lee Taeyong.

 

He came to you in the lowest point of your life. Suffering from a terrible break-up, the melodramatic within you planned to hurl yourself off of the nearest bridge. Of course, the break-up wasn’t to be the cause of such an occasion -- it was merely just the spark that ignited an array of past memories, past mistakes that had been piling up like an overpacked suitcase.

 

You stood on the bridge during a cold winter’s night, tears staining your cheeks as you felt your head pound. The sobbing refused to stop as you stood, your whole body shaking. As you were about to let your body fall into the cold water below, you felt a gloved hand grip at your wrist, pulling you back from the ledge and into a warm body, with a strength no man could possess.

 

You turned to see soft eyes staring at you. His white hair flew effortlessly in the crisp night air. His face was hard, yet, at the same time, also had a softness to it. You felt your heart skip a beat. Quickly removing yourself from the stranger, you offer him a meek smile.

 

“Thank-”

 

“Whatever you were planning to do.” The man cut you off with a deep tone. “Don’t. Life is such a precious thing, why throw it away?”

 

A question you were too tired to comprehend. That was your very first encounter with Lee Taeyong.

 

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Over time, you got closer to your mystery man. You went to school together, rode the same bus and everything. He was your shadow, always keeping a close eye on you. To others, he was some weird kid, but, to you, he was home. He ignited feelings like a schoolyard crush would, and over time, the two of you would become an item. 

 

“Babe.” He calls out to you one halloween night. “Are you ready?”

 

“Almost!” You call back, putting on the last details of your costume. Taeyong had plans for your eleven month anniversary -- a halloween party. You jumped at the chance, always enjoying the festivities of the dark holiday. Donning your witches hat, you smooth out your costume before heading out of your bedroom to the the staircase, where Taeyong awaits you.

 

Wearing a black tuxedo, you raise your eyebrows slightly at your boyfriend’s costume choice as you head down the staircase towards him.

 

“Tuxedo Mask?” You ask, guessing he donned the outfit of the infamous character from your favourite anime, Sailor Moon. “Or, maybe Sebastian from Black Butler?”

 

“No.” He shakes his head, putting an arm around your waist as he leads you out the door to his car. “A Reaper.”

 

“Like the Grim Reaper?” You ask. “Where’s the cloak and scythe?”

 

“It’s my own perspective.” Taeyong says as he opens the car door for you. Not wanting to question further, you left him to it. You stare out of the window for the drive, vibing to the music coming from the car’s speakers -- one of your personal playlists that you made for him. Taeyong watches you with a half-smile, and once you catch him, you quickly look away with a blush.

 

The music from the party can be heard as you turn into the block, as one of the many frat houses on the street beckon you. One house, where the party was being held, was lit up in deep shades of red. Taeyong pulls up nearby and gets out, opening the door for you. Taking his hand, he leads you towards the party.

 

Hundreds of people in costumes fill your line of sight, the loud thumping bass and distinct smells of alcohol and drugs fill your senses. You grip onto your boyfriend as he leads you through the entrance to a more open space. Both of you make your base at the kitchen, each of you grabbing a drink and settling into the vibe of the party. 

 

At one point, you excuse yourself to use the restroom. Pushing through the crowd, you soon locate and use the bathroom before you brace yourself once again for the crowd. As you slowly find your way back to your boyfriend, you bump into somebody, causing them to slightly spill their drink. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” You apologise quickly, looking into the deep red eyes of the man before you. “I’m a real klutz.”

 

“It’s fine.” The man chuckles, setting his drink down on the nearest surface. “Don’t mention it.”

 

“Can I at least get you another drink?” You suggest.

 

“No. That stuff is disgusting; I only drank it to keep a friend off my back.” The man says, rolling his eyes. “I’m Yuta, by the way.”

 

“Y/N.” You introduce yourself with a sheepish smile -- the man was quite attractive, and his eyes stared at you with some sort of weird sensation that you couldn’t quite describe. 

 

“Y/N the Witch.” Yuta muses, and you look down at your feet with a slight blush as you feel your name roll off of his tongue.

 

“Yuta the Vampire.” You copy him, taking in the costume he wore. “That’s a really cool costume. Pretty realistic.”

 

“This isn’t a costume.” He says. At first, you thought he was being serious, so you let out a small chuckle. But then, his eyes grow dark and hungry as he flashes a grin at you, his fangs poking you and shining in the light. 

 

“I’m actually a vampire, my dear.” He says. “And, judging by your reaction, you’re no creature. Which means we have a human here.”

 

You start to back away, but he follows after you, transfixed on you like a hunter stalking its prey. Your heart pounds in your chest, which appears to excite him. You walk backwards to a wall, which you press yourself upon out of fear. Yuta grins at you, having finally caught you. Trapping you against the wall with both arms, he leans against you, inhaling you.

 

“Humans always taste better when they’re scared. You, my dear, are the finest steak.”

 

“This isn’t real.” You mutter, flinching away from him. “Vampires aren’t real.”

 

“Oh, but they are.” Yuta says. “Nobody here is a costume, my dear. Except for you of course.”

 

Yuta leans closer, and you can feel his cold breath on your skin as he gets ready to feast. You look away, squeezing your eyes shut as you hope this is some dastardly dream that you were going to wake up from any second now. Somebody then calls your name, and you then see Taeyong stood behind Yuta. You sigh with relief, but relief soon turns to horror as you see your boyfriend take off one of the gloves that he was wearing. His eyes were dark, and he pressed two fingers against Yuta’s exposed neck. Yuta freezes at his touch, before he begins to convulse. This allows you to break free from him, yet, you are frozen in fear at the sight in front of you. The vampire continues to writhe in pain before soon he stops, crumbling into a pile of ash.

 

You stare back up at your boyfriend, hoping for some kind of explanation. He simply places the glove back on his hand. Your head starts to spin, and your instincts were telling you to get out as fast as you could. So, that was what you did.

 

“Y/N!” Taeyong calls out to you as your feet hit the tarmac. You continued to run, tears streaming down your cheeks as you blocked out all you had just seen. “Y/N! Stop! Let me explain!”

 

He soon catches up to you, throwing his arms around you as he pulled you back onto a lawn. You writhe under his grip, attempting to break free but he refuses, pinning you down as he stared at you with the same eyes he had given you the first night you had met.

 

“Please.” He says breathlessly. “Let me explain.”

 

You sigh. “Fine.”

 

He loosens his grip, allowing for you to sit up. You didn’t run this time -- he owed you an explanation after all.

 

“Whatever you were told in there was true.” He begins. “Nobody in there was a costume - aside from you. That also includes me.”

 

Your boyfriend told you of the world you lived in, and how it wasn’t all human. The people around you, your fellow classmates, were all of supernatural form. Like Johnny Seo, your deskmate in English, was a werewolf. Mark Lee, the kid who always picked the guitar in Music, turned out to be a warlock. Lee Donghyuck, the quiet junior that once let you copy his chemistry homework, was a real life witch. And, your boyfriend of nearly a year, Lee Taeyong, was an actual Reaper.

 

He explains that he never planned to meet you. On the night you two had met, he was on his way to collect another soul. You were just a passing moment, but, Taeyong knew it wasn’t your time just yet. 

 

“The thing with us.” He says. “We see the lives of those we claim - specifically, how they end. Your life wasn’t supposed to end on that bridge.”

 

“I see..” You nod, letting it all slowly sink in. “So.. everyone around me is like you?”

 

“No. Not everyone. Just some.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He then sighs, a pause settling in between you two. You watch as his gaze falls from you, his face filling with sadness.

 

“And now, here’s the tricky point.” He finally says. “I’m at a crossroads, Y/N. Humans aren’t supposed to know about us. There’s only two things I can do-”

 

“Change me.” You blurt out.

 

“What? No, it doesn’t work like that. You have to be born a Reaper.” He says. “Anyway, the only two options are to kill you, to save my own skin and the livelihoods of those that exist within this world. Or, since I do love you endlessly, I can let you live and risk a potential war.”

 

“Kill me?” You say. “You’re going to kill me?”

 

“No. I don’t want to. But I also don’t want to spark a war.” He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If I were a vampire or a werewolf, I’d just simply change you and be done with it. This is just much more complicated than that, Y/N. Reapers aren’t supposed to have feelings.”

 

He hesitates, mulling over his two options. You can see the fear in his eyes as he contemplates each decision carefully, contorting his face in disgust at the thought of you dying. He had a moral choice to make, and you just had to accept whatever came, because you both loved each other.

 

“Okay.” He finally says. “I’ve made up my mind.”

 

\-- 

 

You jolt awake, eyes snapping open as you catch your breath. Sitting up, you quickly took in your surroundings. You were in your bedroom, in your pyjamas, with your boyfriend laying shirtless next to you, one arm outstretched on the pillow you had been laying on. Sunlight streams into the slats in the blinds, and you breathe a sigh of relief as you realise it was all just a dream.

 

You look down at your sleeping boyfriend, running a hand through your hair as your eyes scan over his torso. His pale skin, much like yours, was littered with purple marks from the previous night. Such happy memories made you bite your lip as you lay back in the bed, nestling into your boyfriend once more. He stirs under you, cuddling you closer into his chest as he lightly kisses your nose, waking up, his dark eyes sparkle at you, a sleepy grin on his lips.

 

“Bad dream, baby?” He asks, and you nod. “Tell me all about it.”

 

And so you do. You tell him all about the dream of supernatural creatures and moral decisions, where you were on the brink of death due to a massive discovery. As you explained your dream, you sounded so relieved that it was nothing but a dream.

 

“Aw.” Taeyong smiles as you finish. “Baby, you know I’d never hurt you.”

 

He kisses your lips softly, lightly at first before kissing you deeper. Your eyes flicker shut as he kisses you passionately, letting him slowly take you to a new level of euphoria. You so wanted him to do so, yet, you had to get to class.

 

Pushing him away, you promise that you would definitely be up for repeating such an adventure later that night. He agrees, and lets you go, but not without one final kiss. You feel satin gloves cup your face as he kisses you once again. And, rather than ignite feelings of pleasure deep within your heart, this kiss only sparked fear as you come to realise that whatever took place in your dream was now an indefinite part of your reality.


End file.
